Addictions
by Jagger3
Summary: Addictions were bad for you; no matter what it was you craved. Drugs, alcohol, sex, food, pain, or anything else. Too much of one thing is bad for you. So when Magnus finds himself stuck with an addiction, who can he turn to? Thankfully Alec's there for him, no matter what. But what if Alec has his own addiction to battle? Rated M for yaoi and violence
1. Addictions

**Chapter One—Addictions **

Addictions were bad for you; no matter what it was you craved. Drugs, alcohol, sex, food, pain, or anything else. Too much of one thing is bad for you. But why are people addicted if they knew it would only hurt them in the long run? That's what Magnus was thinking, as he awoke to find himself in a strange hotel room, sleeping next to a complete stranger. Addictions…they really screwed you over, but for Magnus it was literal. He was addicted to sex and had been for almost two years. He yawned and stretched silently, and then slid out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. He glanced at the sleeping stranger as he left, wondering who the hell he was.

The man was older than him by the looks of it, maybe in his early thirties, with dirty blond hair and light stubble. He was cute, so at least Magnus hadn't been so horny he'd jumped the first person he'd seen.

With a sigh Magnus left, paying for the hotel room out of habit more than anything, and then jumped in a cab and headed back to his flat in Brooklyn. As the cab swerved violently around midmorning traffic, Magnus checked his cell. Three text messages and seven missed calls all from the same person; his roommate. Magnus felt a stab of guilt as he hit the call button, listening to the ring.

"Magnus! Where were you last night?"

"Sorry, I had a night out." Magnus said, knowing that the meaning would catch on. His roommate was actually one of his best friends, and they'd been friends since middle school. It was pure chance they'd met up again after college, both of them looking for a place in Brooklyn, so they quickly decided to move in together.

Apparently the person picked up in the subtext because he sighed, sending a rush of static through the phone, "Are you on your way home now?"

"Yeah, I'm ten minutes away."

"Alright." The voice paused, and then asked quietly, "Are you ok?"

Magnus smiled despite himself, "I'm fine. It was just to get it out of my system."

"Ok…see you in a bit."

"Bye." Magnus hung up and sighed as he tucked his phone away. It was sweet of him to worry, but sometimes Magnus wondered why. He knew he had a problem, and one of these days it was going to sneak up and bite him in the ass. He sighed loudly again, earning a backwards glance from his cab driver. They pulled up at his building and Magnus tossed him some bills, getting out and walking up to their flat. He opened the door and found, as he expected, his roommate waiting for him.

Blue eyes were narrowed in concern as he immediately gave Magnus a once over, his expression becoming unreadable as he noticed the large hickey on his neck, "About time you got here, I have to go to work."

"Nobody told you to wait up." Magnus joked, shutting the door with his foot and walking into the kitchen, "Anything to eat?"

"Just leftovers."

"Alec, baby, you didn't cook for me? My heart is broken!" Magnus gasped, throwing himself against the wall dramatically.

"Shut up, you hate my cooking." Alec grumbled, looking away from his roommate's performance. He knew Magnus was goofing off to show he was alright. This entire thing was becoming a routine. His lively friend would go out to a party or some bar, pick up a stranger, go a hotel room to feed his addiction, and then come home and convince Alec through a variety of ways that he was completely alright. "Listen you, there's pasta on the top shelf, heat some up for about a minute, ok?"

"Yes mom." Magnus smiled, his eyes twinkling, "See you later!"

"Bye." Alec walked out and headed down to catch a cab, trying suppress the other part of the routine that Magnus didn't know about; the hurt. Alec had been in love with his friend since he'd first laid eyes on him in middle school, but it had been unrequited love. The black haired man had figured that those feelings would go away in time, and had dated other men, but when he'd seen his secret crush after college, all those years later, he felt as though a piece of his heart had come back to him. Magnus wasn't the only one with an addiction; and Alec's was slowly killing him. It was a knife through his chest every time his love came home from another 'night out', and he knew that one day everything would build up and he'd snap or break into a million pieces. Alec sighed and focused on catching a cab; he would just stuff those feelings down again and try to get on with his life.

Magnus hummed under his breath as he rummaged through the fridge, finding the pasta and sticking it in the microwave. He hit the proper time and then wandered into his bedroom, still humming, to find something to wear. After a brief debate, he decided to go with black skinny jeans and a bright green top which brought out his eyes beautifully. Smiling at himself in the full length mirror that occupied one part of his wall, Magnus sashayed his way out into the living room just as the microwave beeped. Magnus got the food and sat down, eating it with gusto due to last night's work out. Naturally, he didn't remember much, but he didn't let that bother him as he ate the pasta.

Alec sat at his desk, rolling a pen between his fingers. He needed to finish this deal so he could go out to lunch, but his client was being incredibly difficult. He groaned inwardly as his phone rang, no doubt his client, and he picked it up slowly, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the morgue? Because darling, you sound like you should be working there."

"Magnus!" Alec glanced up to check if anyone was with-in ear shot. Finding nobody, he returned to his call, "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Must something be wrong every time I wish to call my beloved best friend?"

Alec felt his eye twitch. He could picture Magnus's face, his eye brows bunched up and his eyes looking at him like a child's, his lower lips sticking out just a bit, "So you called to irritate me."

"Noooo! I called to thank you for the pasta! I'm not stupid Alec; we didn't have pasta last night."

So he had noticed. Alec felt a smile tug on his lips, "Edible?"

"Completely!"

"I'm glad. Well your welcome and I have to get back to work."

"Wait wait! I'm actually in the neighborhood; I was doing some window shopping, so want to have lunch?"

Alec glanced at his watch. He had to close this deal, he knew that, but…it didn't have to be closed before lunchtime per say. The thought of having lunch with Magnus was itching under his skin, "Alright, where?"

"That little French place by the fountain!"

"…Magnus, you really need to give better directions."

"Ok wait a sec…"

Alec raised his eyebrows as he heard his roommate shout at some passerby, no doubt asking for directions.

"Three blocks east from where you are!"

"See you in ten minutes." Alec replied, and then hung up. He stood and grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it over his shoulders as he walked out of the building. It was a nice day, a little cool, and Alec set his pace to a brisk walk. Two different thoughts pestered at him as he walked; the happiness that he was seeing Magnus so soon, and the twisted pain that he was seeing Magnus so soon. It formed some sort of bitter sweet feeling that made Alec feel like throwing up and skipping all at once. Thankfully neither of these things happened by the time he arrived at the restaurant. He spotted Magnus instantly; more specifically Alec spotted his shirt, and made his way over to the small table by the window.

"Alec! I'm actually surprised you came." Magnus purred, grinning up at his best friend warmly.

"No you're not." Alec snorted, sitting down and tugging at his cuff's, "Already ordered I take it?"

"Yup, I got you a salmon crepe." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes glowing. "So how's work?"

"Couldn't you tell by my morbid tone?" Alec joked, and then felt a pang shoot through his chest when Magnus laughed. He loved how Magnus laughed; he'd toss his head back a little, baring his throat, open his lips and laugh from his chest, his eyes sparkling. He averted his eyes and stared instead at his water glass, "Yeah work sucks, but it pays the bills."

The waiter arrived, bringing them their food, and then departed with a, "Enjoy your meal, sirs."

Magnus picked up his fork, still hungry, and began devouring his food, "So," he said between mouthfuls, "I was invited to party tonight, somewhere near Queens." Seeing Alec's look he quickly added, "I want you to come! It won't be like that, I promise."

Despite the promise, Alec would have bet his job that somehow Magnus was going to submit to his addiction the same way Alec has done on the phone, "Alright I'll come, but I'm not staying too late."

"Yes!" Magnus cheered, already done with his food and eyeing Alec's half eaten crepe, "Maybe you'll find a hot someone to be your date." He winked playfully.

"Be my date?" Alec asked, feeling cocky, and then snapped his mouth shut as his stomach dropped to the floor. What-the-hell-had-he-just-said? He looked up in surprise as Magnus laughed.

"Aw, I'll always be your date." Magnus cooed, reaching across the table and helping himself to some of Alec's food, "But while we're there, I'm taking you man hunting."

"Oh god." If anything, that made Alec feel worse. He'd asked Magnus out and his crush had taken it like a joke; but Alec didn't really expect anything less. But what was worse was now he'd have to listen to his love murmuring in his ear all evening about other men's asses.

Magnus, mistaking Alec's tortured facial expression, grinned, "Don't be so nervous! I'm sure you'll find someone!"

Addictions would kill you, and now Alec was staring at his plate, hoping desperately that he was allergic to salmon crepes so he wouldn't have to go to the party.


	2. The Party

**Chapter Two—The Party**

Magnus threw clothes all over his room as he searched for the perfect outfit. Granted, he had a lot of those, but now he was going for loud and proud. So, naturally, he had on his rainbow leather pants. But he needed a shirt…he held up a hot pink three quarter sleeved shirt and wrinkled his nose. Defiantly not. He tossed it over his shoulder and dug around some more, what he really needed… "Alec!" He ran out of his room shirtless and barged into his roommate's bedroom, "I need that black v-neck you have!"

"What? Why? You have hundreds of shirts." Alec scoffed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. The last thing he needed right now was to see Magnus shirtless. "It's over by the chair."

Hurrying over, Magnus frowned at three or four black shirts, "Uh, which one?" After a few failed attempts he found it and pulled it over. Alec was broader and shorter than he was, and Magnus's frame was tall and skinny, so the shirt draped on him, hugging his chest, and left his midriff exposed. "Thanks! Now, what are you going to wear?"

"…this?" Alec was wearing jeans and a simple brown t-shirt with a hole by the collar. Seeing Magnus's expression he glared, "I don't go to parties! Why would I have something fit for it?"

"Alright, calm down! Fashion diva Magnus Bane is here to save the day!" Magnus jumped over, grabbing Alec and dragging him to his room, "I bet I have something here…"

"No! No glitter, no bright colors, and I want every inch of my skin covered!" Alec frantically rattled out, trying to wiggle free.

Magnus turned and gave him an exasperated look, "We're not going to church, Alec. We're going to a party! You will wear something nice." He gave Alec a once over, "Alright, off with your clothes."

"What!?" Alec blushed furiously, backing away from his roommate.

"Calm down, I won't jump you. I'm not that bad!" Magnus chuckled, and then turned to his wardrobe.

Slowly, hating whatever greater being decided fate, Alec stripped down to his underwear and crossed his arms, feeling horribly exposed, "I don't see why I can't wear jeans."

"Jeans are fine! Just not those." Magnus muttered, "Ok, so we're going to step out of your comfort zone, but I won't glam you up to Bane level; sound good?" He didn't wait for his roommate to respond, instead tossed him a pair of light wash jeans, "Put those on."

Alec tugged them on, feeling self conscious as they hugged his thighs and butt. They fit remarkably well, and were nice and loose from the knee down. They had large holes in the knee and smaller rips and tears over the rest of the jeans. "Ok, I can deal with this."

"Progress!" Magnus encouraged him, smiling excitedly as he dove back into the terrifying array of sparkling color. He yanked a shirt out, cocked his head, and then threw it back. This process was repeated a dozen more times before Magnus let out an 'ah-ha!' and pulled out a simple dark blue tank top. "I got this awhile back for some reason, I think it was meant for you but I forgot about it. Put it on!"

The blue eyed man scrutinized the shirt critically, noting that the color would defiantly make his eyes pop. He shrugged and pulled it over his head, glad to finally be covered up. It fit his body much more snugly than anything he owned, outlining his muscles and chest. "I dunno…"

"You look great." Magnus waved him off, digging around in his closet once more, "Needs leather…leather…ok here's the deal." The man turned around, holding something behind his back, "You can wear this tonight if you promise to treat it like your first born child. I never, EVER, let anyone wear this, so you have to be really nice to it! Swear?"

"I will." Alec sighed, and then his eyes shot open in surprise when Magnus pulled out a leather jacket and held it out to him.

This wasn't one of those cheap, crappy American leather jackets. This was a sleek, well taken care of, Argentinean leather jacket. It was a simple black, traditional style, with silver zipper pockets and a slight collar.

"Wow…where did you get this?" Alec asked, slipping it on. The interior was lined with black silk, and it kissed his skin as he slid his arms through it. The jacket hugged his body, making him feel almost confident in his new look. It also smelled like Magnus, which was undoubtedly one of its best features.

"Trip to South America during college." Magnus walked around Alec, "Very nice. You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Magnus." Alec smiled, thinking that maybe tonight they might have a good time. Maybe he'd find some other form of addiction in someone else, and he could forget about his painful drug. Maybe Magnus would stay with him all night long, and they'd laugh and tease each other over drinks. Or maybe everything was going to go just like Alec thought it would. But at the moment, the two of them felt great. Just two friends going out to have a good time.

The party was being held in some night club in a slightly more mischievous part of town. Magnus, naturally, knew the bouncer so he and Alec cut the line and slipped in. The place was called Scene Eleven, and was notorious for some of the naughty stunts it pulled. The club had used to be an old opera theater, but now all the seats had been ripped out, making room for a massive dance floor and a large bar. Above them, catwalks hung from the ceiling where people danced on the swaying platforms. Smoke and lights shone everywhere, and the entire establishment rumbled with the pulse of the music.

Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec, dragging him towards the dance floor immediately. He spun his petrified roommate around, smiled comfortingly, and then started to dance. It was another sort of adrenaline, to lose yourself in the music. Magnus threw his hands over his head and let his body sway, his hips rolling and his torso curving around as he danced to whatever they were playing. He smiled at his roommate's stunned look and shouted over the music, "Just move your body!"

Sure, easy enough for Magnus to say; he had a body that stopped pigeons in mid-flight. Alec wasn't much of a dancer; in fact he really couldn't dance at all. But when Magnus slid up beside him and egged him on with a grin, Alec forgot that. He grinned back at Magnus and spun around, his body moving to the pulsing beat that swelled around the theater. He laughed as Magnus jumped up and spun in the air, such a random movement, and lost himself to the beat.

They must've danced for hours, getting hot and sweaty among the tightly packed bodies. People would dance by them or sometimes with them, but the two friends spent most of the evening together. At one point, after dancing for god knows how many hours on end, Alec shouted at Magnus and pointed towards the bar. His friend made a shooing motion and continued dancing, throwing his head back and grinding his butt against the empty pocket of air Alec had left behind.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Alec arrived at the bar and glanced behind him, spotting Magnus instantly. He was still dancing, lost in the music, with a small grin on his face.

"What do you want?" The bartender shouted over the music, running his eyes up and down Alec's body.

"Draft beer, any kind." Alec yelled back, oblivious to the man's hungry eyes. He sat at the counter and handed him some cash as he accepted the beer. Alec wasn't sure what kind it was, but it tasted good after his excessive dancing. He caught the bartender's eye and smiled before taking another sip, turning around the check on Magnus. He almost choked on his beer.

Magnus had found a new dancing buddy, and the two were practically on top of each other, grinding against one another to the music. Whoever he was had his hands resting on Magnus's hips, and his lips were by his ear, obviously talking to Magnus.

Turning back around, feeling sick, Alec caught the sympathetic glance from the bartender, "On second thought, I need something stronger. A shot of Wild Turkey, if you have it."

"Sure thing babe." He went about pouring it, his eyes flickering from the cute blue eyed young man to whoever that other guy was in the rainbow pants. He slid the shot over, "On the house."

"Thanks."

Magnus, who had been pressed up against whoever the hell this person was, looked over when he heard him whisper, "Hotel?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They started moving through the crowd and Magnus glanced behind him, spotting Alec instantly at the bar. His stomach lurched strangely when he noticed the way the bartender was looking at him, and then his mouth fell open as Alec received a shot. Alec, who almost never drank anything stronger than wine or beer, was now tossing back his second shot like a pro. Blue eyes flickered up and caught his stare, and all Magnus could see was the hurt and pain in his gaze.

"Hey, you coming?" The guy asked, his hands wandering over Magnus's body.

"…yeah, let's go." Magnus turned and left with him, but his mind continued to replay the look Alec had given him all night long.

Alec turned back to the bar and ran his fingers over the empty shot glasses, his body thrumming on the liquor. He never drank like this, but he found that the only way to numb the pain was to not feel anything at all.

"He a friend of yours?" The bartender asked, nodding at where Magnus had disappeared to.

"Something like that." Alec replied, "Thanks for the drinks, but I think I have to go."

The bartender said nothing, just cleared them away and then handed Alec a card, "If you ever want to hang out, just call me, alright?"

Surprised, Alec took the card and slipped it into the leather jacket, "I will." He then turned and left, fighting his way back through the crowd and onto the street, relieved to be out of that cramped, sweaty tangle of dancing bodies.

When Magnus awoke, the first thing he realized was that he was alone. This sort of threw a wrench in his normal mornings, because he was always the first to leave. Sitting up, Magnus surveyed the damage. Apparently last night had been a little rough, he had bruises and scratch marks over most of his body, but nothing too bad. He sighed and got dressed, leaving the trashed hotel room and taking the elevator down to the lobby. He walked to the desk and gave her the room number, "How much?"

"Already taken care of, sir." The woman replied, staring at him, "Have a nice day."

"…thanks." Magnus left, feeling weird. His body ached more than he realized and he sighed with relief as he relaxed into the back of the cab. He pulled out his cell phone; smiling as he turned it on, betting with himself on how many times Alec had tried to contact him.

The phone buzzed in his hand, signaling that it was on and ready for use, yet no text messages showed up, and his voicemail was empty.

Suddenly, a horrible memory flooded Magnus's mind. The bartender who had been giving Alec those shots. Had he gotten his friend so drunk that Alec went home with him? The shock and horror was clearly written on his face, judging by the cabbie's worried glance in the mirror, and Magnus quickly dialed home.

The phone rang out, and the voice machine picked up; "Hi, this is Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, we're not here right now but—"

Magnus snapped the phone shut, feeling sick. The cab pulled up to their flat and he tossed a twenty at the driver, scrambling out of the cab and racing into the building. He took the elevator, too sore for the stairs, and practically attacked the front door in his haste to get it open. "ALEC!?" He ran inside and then cursed as his body throbbed. He hurried into his friend's room and threw open the door, letting it bang loudly against the side of the wall.

"Wassit?!" Alec yelped, jolting upright. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed. He was still wearing the jeans and tank top, but the leather jacket had been carefully hung on his closet door.

"Alec…" Magnus sighed, surprised by the relief that flooded his body.

Alec looked up, still squinting around, and then caught sight of Magnus. His eyes flew open and he threw the covers off, "Magnus! Oh my god, are you ok!?" He hurried over, reached out to him.

"What? What do you mean?" Magnus felt Alec's cool hands brush lightly over the side of his face, "Alec, what's with the look?"

Shaking off the remains of his sleep, and a slight hang over, Alec tugged Magnus into the bathroom and flicked on the light. He winced as he heard Magnus gasp, watching as his secret crush hurried over to the mirror and stared in disbelief.

The left side of his face, around his cheekbone area, was turning a nasty purple color. It was about the same size as a hand, and you could almost make out the finger marks where Magnus had been struck. His lower lip had been split and blood had dried over the small cut; all in all it looked like he'd been attacked.

Magnus, ignoring Alec's blush, stripped down to his underwear and really took a look at himself. Bruises dotted his body, each one unmistakably hand marks, and a deep scratch ran along his right shoulder blade.

"Shit…" Alec stared, for once not because Magnus was practically nude in front of him, "Alright, go to my room and sit down, I'll get some First Aid stuff." He paused, realizing Magnus hadn't even twitched, and walked over, gently resting a hand on his shoulder, "Magnus, go sit down." He repeated softly.

Slowly, almost in a dream like state, Magnus walked into the other room and sat down on the bed, his eyes glazed over as he tried to process what had happened to him. He looked up in surprise when Alec walked back in, holding a small First Aid kit, "Alec…" He wasn't sure what to say, so he fell silent, watching his friend pull out Neosporin and unscrew the lid, placing a smear on his finger. He twitched when he felt the cold finger trace over the cut, and then sighed when Alec very gently rubbed the cream in.

"Magnus, is there anywhere else? I can't do much for the bruising, but any more cuts?" Alec watched his roommate shake his head and then put away the cream. "Alright, then meet me in the living room once you've got some clothes on. I think we need to have a talk."


	3. Substitute

**Chapter Three—Substitute **

Magnus sat on the sofa, staring at his hands as Alec walked into the living room. He didn't know why he felt so guilty, or ashamed, but when he looked up and met Alec's eyes, the feelings redoubled.

Sitting down across from Magnus, Alec took a breath, "I think you know now that you have a problem." When Magnus didn't say anything he continued, "This can't keep going on, you'll get hurt again, maybe even worse, and I don't want something happening to you! I know you always use protection and what not, but what if you don't one time? Magnus, you've got to stop."

"I know…" Magnus whispered, wondering if he sounded as pathetic as he felt, "Don't you think I've tried?"

"Have you?" Alec snapped, "Have you really tried?"

"Alec!" Magnus looked up, feeling like he'd been slapped again, "I have! I…I don't know what to do anymore…" He hunched forward, feeling the scratch on his back protest, "I have a problem. I know I do. But…but it's like a drug." He looked up, pleading silently for Alec to understand, "I need it. It…it makes me relax and helps me clear my mind. It's like when everything gets to be too much I can just go have a…night out, and then I can calm down and I feel less tense."

Alec understood completely, he knew what Magnus meant by 'needing', and though he didn't say it, Alec also picked up on the unwritten message; he was hooked. "I'm not saying no sex. I'm saying careful sex! Hire someone if you have to, but please, don't go running off with sketchy people!"

"I'm not hiring a whore." Magnus growled, "I won't sink that low. I won't!"

"You have to try something." Alec felt his exasperation building, "I've watched you come home for almost two years now looking like you'd been through hell! It's not just you your hurting, Magnus! Why are you so god damn selfish!?"

"What?"

"Me, Magnus! I'm a person too! I feel pain too!" Alec snapped, his voice rising as he fought desperately to control his raging emotions, "Every time you come from a 'night out'," his tone became snarly and nasty, "it hurts me too! I hate seeing you like this!"

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" Magnus shot back, feeling his own anger growing. He couldn't help it, he wanted to stop, he really did, but it was so much harder than just saying 'I'll stop'.

"Because I was worried about you!" Alec shouted, "I didn't want to add something else on your shoulders!" He stood up, blinking angry tears from his eyes, "My god, are you so thick you can't realize it? I'd do anything to help you, Magnus! I really would! If I could do anything, I'd already have done it! But you fight me! Every time I try to talk about it, you fight me! Like now!"

"I'm not fighting!" Magnus yelled, also standing, "I want help! Can't YOU realize that!? I WANT HELP!" The scream that left his lips was broken and strangled. He fell back on the couch and put his head in his hands, angrily fisting the hot tears away. He could feel his body shaking, and he tried to breath, but all that came out was a broken gasp of air.

Alec watched Magnus's shoulders shake as he cried silently, obviously trying to pull himself together. Slowly, as if in a dream, Alec sat down and wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him as his best friend and love turned and cried on his chest, holding onto him like he was a life raft, "I'm here, Magnus. I'm here to help you." Alec whispered, one of his hands stroking Magnus's hair, "I'll do anything."

Magnus just tightened his hold, sobbing quietly against Alec's broad chest. All his shame and self loathing came pouring out, and all he could do was to cling to Alec and cry like a child. "I h-hate myself." He sobbed, curling against his friend, desperate for comfort, "I h-hate myself a-and this ad-addiction."

"No, Magnus, don't hate yourself. " Alec soothed, holding him and resting his cheek on top of Magnus's head, "You're one of the best people I know. You really are, and you're so strong." He heard Magnus's watery laugh of disbelief and he hugged him tighter, "You are. You're incredibly strong to realize that this is a problem, and even more so to want to face it and fight it. I can't…I couldn't do that." Alec rubbed Magnus's back, "Don't worry about it, ok? Just relax and we'll get through this."

Magnus said nothing, just pressed himself closer to his roommate and calmed down slowly. His tears stopped, leaving an empty, relieved feeling inside of him. He felt better now that'd he'd released all those pent up emotions and feelings. He sighed and felt his body begin to relax, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Alec waited until he was sure Magnus was asleep before carefully picking him up and carrying him into his own room. He would've taken Magnus to his room, but Alec figured since his bed was already warm and the covers were off, he might as well let Magnus sleep there. Alec set him down in his bed and pulled the covers over him, resting his hand on his roommate's unhurt cheek tenderly before walking into the living room and trying to think of ways to help his friend.

When Magnus awoke for the second time that day, he felt wonderful. He was refreshed and there was a weight off his shoulders that made him smile dreamily. He was also wrapped in something warm that smelled like Alec, which was always a plus. He rolled over and opened his eyes, a little surprised that he was in Alec's room. He yawned and stretched, making a sleepy cat noise that he knew Alec loved to hear. Magnus sat up and got out of bed, walking slowly into the living room, blinking drowsily. He caught sight of Alec, still sitting on the couch, and frowned.

Alec's shoulders were slumped and he was resting his chin in his hands, frowning at the carpet as his mind whirled. It looked like whatever weight had slipped of Magnus's shoulders had planted itself on Alec's.

"Alec?" Magnus walked over and then yawned again, sitting down next to his friend. "Hey you, why are you looking so down?"

Drawn out of wherever mental world he'd been in, Alec looked up, his blue eyes slightly out of focus, "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"I looooove your bed." Magnus purred, leaning back on the couch, "I just might sleep there from now on."

"Heh, no way. That was a onetime thing." Alec smiled, leaning back with his friend. He felt his heart beat faster as he tried to think of a way to bring this up, "So, about earlier…"

Magnus looked up, his green gold eyes mildly curious, "We don't have to come up with a solution right now, do we?"

"I already have." Alec grinned, and then let it fall from his face, "The only things I could come up with, that you would do, might not sound so great. But it would just be a start. And no, I'm not suggesting a live-in whore." Alec smiled as Magnus laughed, making his stomach do flip-flops. "I have two suggestions. Ready?"

"Hit me!" And then Magnus winced, "Sorry, poor choice of words."

"You think?" Alec's eyes stared at the opposite wall as he tried not to seem nervous, "Ok, first option is for you to get a boyfriend."

"Ew." Magnus wrinkled his nose, "Not that I'm opposed to happy relationship stuff, believe me I'm not, but I don't think my new boyfriend will like me trying to get him into bed just a week after we've met."

"Which brings up the other option. Me."

"…what?"

Alec coughed, trying to calm his racing heart, "You've heard of stuff like friends with benefits, right? Well we could try that."

"No, Alec." Magnus sat up, his exotic eyes serious, "I'm not dragging you into this shithole with me."

"Isn't that my choice?" Alec asked lightly, feeling like his heart was being squeezed.

"Do you know what you've just offered?" Magnus replied, his voice disbelieving, "You've basically said you don't mind being my fuck toy!"

"Well when you say it like that of course it sounds bad." Alec muttered, feeling his face heat up. He turned to look at Magnus, "This isn't permanent, remember? Just until we can either think of something better or you stop being addicted."

"You're going to feed my addiction, with your body, to help end the addiction?" Magnus summed up, looking confused, "How the hell does that work?"

"We can both monitor how often this happens." Alec explained, trying to ignore the feeling like someone was dragging a cheese grater over his stomach. "And work our way down to less and less."

"Alec, do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?" Magnus asked, looking sad. "I don't want to use you."

Going against every mental lecture he'd ever given himself, Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. His secret crush's lips were soft and tender, and his own fit against them perfectly. He felt, with some shock, that Magnus was kissing him back, and he felt himself melting under the dizzying waves of excitement mixed with lust. He pulled away before he did something really stupid, and looked at Magnus, his eyes narrowed defiantly, "I know what I just signed up for. I want you to use me because I would never, ever, hurt you."

"But I might hurt you." Magnus whispered, still looking a little dazed from the kiss.

"I'm tough." Alec grinned, proud of his poker face while his heart was racing twenty miles per hour, "I said I'd do anything to help, so that's what I'm doing."

"Alec…"

"But it'll only work if you agree too. You have to follow through. No more sleeping with strangers. From now on, whatever time of day, you come to me. Alright?"

"…what did I ever do to deserve such an amazing friend?" Magnus asked weakly, still searching Alec's face for any sign of a joke. Finding only serious blue eyes, with a hint of nervousness, Magnus agreed, "Alright. But if I do something to hurt you, we're stopping."

"Deal."

Magnus blinked, looking a little stunned that they'd actually found an outlet for his problem so soon. He silently thanked the abusive asshole for finally pushing him over the edge, "Aren't you late for work?"

"What?" Alec looked at his watch and then jumped up, "Shit! I've got to go!" He ran around frantically, causing Magnus to laugh as he almost tripped over one of Magnus's glittering shoes.

"Sorry sorry, I'll pick those up." Magnus snickered, loving the frantic look on his roommates face as he flew around like a hurricane, "Have a good day!"

"Thanks!" Alec ran out the door, slamming it behind him as he sprinted to catch a cab.

He arrived at his office around the usual time, if a little late, and hurried to his office, sitting down and releasing a breath he'd been holding since he'd left. Alec couldn't believe what he had just done. He'd basically offered himself as a sex toy to the person he'd been in love with since middle school. Talk about feeding the addiction. But, on the plus side, it was to help Magnus.

_Yeah, right._ A snide voice whispered to him. _And what happens when Magnus is cured? Who'll cure you? You're making this worse for yourself. _

It was worth it! Alec argued, glaring down at his desk, he'd meant it when he had said 'anything'.

The voice paused, and then murmured quietly; _what if you're using Magnus for your own selfish desires? _

Alec paled, feeling his heart contract violently in his chest. He'd never thought about that while brainstorming up help for his friend, but now that his mind had uttered those poisonous words, Alec had to question himself; had he done this more for himself than for Magnus?


	4. Sweet Poison

**Chapter Four—Sweet Poison **

It was a few days into this new trial period, and Magnus hadn't touched him once. Alec was on his way home now, having stopped off to pick up some Chinese take out from their favorite place; Jade Wolf. He walked out of the cab and headed up to their flat, humming tunelessly as he went. He'd almost forgotten about their little deal over the past days. He'd been very busy at work, having finally closed the deal. His boss was extremely proud of him, and had given Alec a pay raise for his good work. Smiling, Alec opened the door to the flat, "I'm home! And I brought food!" He was surprised to find Magnus waiting for him, a peculiar expression on his face. "Hey."

"Hey…"

Alec shrugged and went into the kitchen setting the food down and taking off his jacket. He walked past Magnus, who was still standing there, and tossed it into this room. He had barely begun tugging at his tie when he was aware of his roommate behind him, "Something up?"

"Uh, yeah." Magnus fidgeted, wondering how the hell one would mention something like this. "Remember our deal?" Was the best he came up with, hoping that Alec would get the hint.

"Wha—oh." Alec's hands stopped and his heart froze.

"If you don't want to…" Magnus was already backing away, feeling out of character nervousness.

"No, no it's fine. Hang on a second, ok?" Alec walked into his room and tried not to hyperventilate. He pulled his tie off and tossed it on his bed, toeing off his shoes and socks, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then walked back out. He was surprised to find Magnus looking as awkward as he felt, and it helped sooth his nerves. He grinned and walked over, poking him playfully, "The sex addict looks like he might be having second thoughts? What have you done to my roommate?"

Magnus grinned back, relaxing at the playful bantering, "I locked him in the closet so we could have a three-way."

"Sounds entertaining." Alec responded dryly, "But seeing as I made that agreement with him, and not you, you might have to go get him."

They'd moved closer together during this, their eyes darkening almost simultaneously.

"Or maybe I am him." Magnus whispered, and then reached for Alec. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as Alec kissed him, sending shivers down his body. He pressed against him, backing him towards his bedroom. They managed to get inside without breaking the kiss and he easily tripped them both into the bed.

"Ah, you've had practice doing that I see." Alec teased, and then reached up and pulled Magnus down for another kiss. It was like an express ticket to his drug, and he gasped lightly when Magnus nibbled on his lip. Every nerve in his body was on high as those nimble, caramel colored fingers ran up and down his sides, brushing against his chest and down towards his butt. He moaned quietly, feeling his body buzzing with his high on Magnus. This was better than any dream he'd ever had, any fantasy; just having Magnus on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

Encouraged by Alec's noises, Magnus's hands plucked apart his white collared shirt, baring the creamy chest. He moved lower, tracing his tongue over the nipples and then latching onto one, sucking and nibbling on it gently. He broke away and groaned when he felt Alec thread his fingers in his hair, tugging on it in the most delicious way. He moved up and sealed his mouth over Alec's pink lips, kissing him passionately and enjoying the small noises he made when he touched his chest. Magnus ran his fingers over every curve in Alec's torso, touching every inch of his exposed skin before arriving at his black slacks. He pulled away and tugged his own shirt off, discarding it somewhere behind them.

The sight of Magnus's bare chest made Alec ache in the most painful way. To finally be able to touch him…he reached up and ran his hands up the tan skin, watching as Magnus's exotic eyes fluttered closed and he sighed breathily, goose bumps rising on his skin.

Opening his eyes to find Alec's flushed face watching him intently, blue eyes dark with lust, made Magnus groan. He leaned down and kissed him, a tiny bit of desperation creeping into the kiss. To his surprise, the desperation was matched as Alec's lips and tongue became more dominate, matching him for passion as the kiss gathered intensity and heat. He moaned in Alec's mouth as he felt his roommates fingers brush down to his waist band, tracing them with a bit of hesitation. "Take them off." He whispered, not opening his eyes.

Alec felt his arousal pulse at those words, and the slid his hands down to Magnus's pants button. He undid it and then zipped them down, sliding the garments and his underwear down and off his secret love. He felt Magnus's own hands touching him and undoing his pants a little more impatiently, and he sighed in relief as his slacks and boxers were pulled off. He groaned loudly as their bare bodies connected and then intertwined in the sheets, rubbing and sending pleasure through both of them.

His roommate's body was so firm and smooth that it sent Magnus to a whole new lust frenzy. He wanted Alec, wanted him like he needed his drug. And now Alec was the source of his drug, and it was all Magnus could do not to just take him there and then. He kissed him instead, betraying himself by the burning need behind his eager lips. He could tell Alec got the message, and then his eyes shot open as he felt a calloused hand wrap around his straining length, stroking him firmly, "A-ah! Alec…mmnnhggg…"

Watching the exotic eyes cloud over in lust made Alec want Magnus right then, but he wasn't about to rush anything. This was for Magnus, he kept reminding himself. So why did it feel so wonderful? His train of thought blew to pieces however when he felt Magnus touch him as well, stroking him at the same pace he was using on him. "S-shit! Magnus!" He gasped, arching into the touch. He never once imagined it would feel so good, and Alec found he couldn't wait any longer, "Please…please I need…" He groaned, releasing Magnus's arousal and reaching up, tangling his fingers in the silky black hair, "Magnus!"

Watching the desperate need wash over his roommate's face was all it took. Magnus growled something and reached over to his pants, which were a crumpled heap by the side of the bed. He grabbed a small packet out of them and hurriedly tore it open with his teeth, rolling the condom on. He suddenly realized, underneath all of his blind lust, that he didn't know if Alec was completely ready for all of him, "D-do you want prepping?"

"No, no just do it. Please." Alec begged, fisting his fingers into the sheets, spreading his legs.

Magnus groaned and positioned himself, sliding in as slowly as he could restrain himself. He shuddered and moaned as Alec tight heat took all of him to the base, and he carefully rocked his hips forward, biting down on his pleasure filled moan.

Shaking slightly, Alec relaxed his clenched muscles and took a breath, his heart beat pounding in his ears. It felt more painful than he'd expected, but then again he hadn't been with anyone in a while. He shifted his hips a bit, "Move…"

After a quick check to make sure Alec was really ok, Magnus drew out and thrust back in, angling himself so he could make Alec feel in the intense pleasure he was experiencing. After a few attempts, he thrust inside and struck something that made Alec arch off the bed and cry out, his face written over in ecstasy.

The pain disappeared and white hot pleasure took over, taking Alec to an all new high. He cried out shamelessly as he felt Magnus pick up the pace, torturing him by holding his hips down to the bed. Alec tossed his head back and groaned loudly, "M-Magnus…!" It felt amazing to finally have this, to have Magnus inside of him, even if it wasn't for the reason Alec had quite wanted. But at the moment, having this intense pleasure electrify him and to have Magnus above him, calling out his name, was enough.

"S-shit, Alec, you feel so good…" Magnus panted, snapping his hips forwards and earning a strangled cry of pleasure, "If I'd have known I might have done this sooner."

Alec groaned loudly, his body shuddering at the thought of Magnus doing this again. He reached up and pulled him down, kissing him heatedly as Magnus thrust into him, dragging him closer to his climax, "M-Magnus! P-please…more!"

"Ahh, fuck, Alec…!" Magnus slammed inside, lifting Alec's legs up to get deeper. He heard Alec scream as he hit his prostate dead on, and moaned as he felt his own release draw in close. He reached down between them and started stroking Alec's erection along with his erratic pace, pounding into Alec as they both teetered on the edge.

That was all it took for Alec to come. He arched off the bed and cried out Magnus's name, his body shaking violently as pleasure took him over, sending him to a blissful high.

Magnus shouted out Alec's name as the entrance closed down around him, velvety walls drawing his own orgasm just as Alec cried out his. Magnus rocked his hips forward, moaning deeply as his body felt super sensitive to the intense ecstasy that raced through his veins. He slowly pulled out and fell down next to Alec, feeling like his bones were made of rubber. It took him a second to catch his breath as he rode out his sex high, feeling surprisingly good. He looked over at Alec, whose eyes were closed and his lips parted a bit as he gasped for breath as well, "Alec…you ok?"

"Yeah…" Alec breathed, not opening his eyes, "Sleep now…"

Magnus chucked, feeling more worn out than usual himself, but another elated feeling surged through his chest. This just might work after all. He leaned over Alec and kissed him quickly, "Thanks." He smiled as he watched Alec's lips twitch upwards, curving at the corners before he sighed sleepily and relaxed into the sheets. Magnus lay in bed for a while more, spent from their activity, until his growling stomach finally persuaded him to get up and eat some of that Chinese food Alec had brought home.

Alec woke up the smell of something fried being waved in front of his nose. With a small moan he forced open his eyes and was confronted by a dumpling on a fork.

"I saved you one." Magnus grinned, waving it in front of his face.

"You ate all of them?" Alec slurred, still half asleep, "I bought two containers!"

"…so can I eat this one too?"

"Gimme that." Alec growled, sitting up and then grimacing as his lower back complained. He made a funny noise in the back of his throat as he stretched, missing Magnus's worried look, and plucked the dumpling off the fork. "I can't believe you ate all of those. That was nine dumplings!" He popped it in his mouth, enjoying the greasy, fried dough. He swallowed, "And still you're so skinny I can see through you."

"I'm not that skinny!" Magnus protested, licking the fork that had been holding the dumpling.

"Yes you are." Alec grinned, swiping his tongue around his lips. It tasted like dumpling, with a little after flavor that took Alec a second to recognize it. It tasted like Magnus. He glanced up at his roommate, suddenly uncomfortable, but Magnus had already stood, the fork still in his mouth, "Idiot! You'll poke your tonsils out."

"Don't have any." Magnus said, but took the fork out anyway. "It's Saturday by the way, so you can stay in bed and chill."

"No way, I'm starving. Please tell me you saved me at least one dish." Alec got out of bed and grabbed his robe, quickly tying it on and then wincing again as his body complained of soreness.

"Yeah, I'm not a pig!" Magnus walked into the other room, dressed in a pair of loose shorts. He went about heating the food up, watching Alec out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was alright. He took the food out of the microwave and slid it over to Alec, who still had the fork that Magnus had used, and leaned against the counter as he ate.

There was a slight awkwardness between them, but it was mostly because Magnus never actually knew the people he had one night stands with, and Alec was wrestling his feelings into a small enclosed jar.

"You know what we need?" Magnus said suddenly, standing upright with a gleam in his eye that made Alec nervous.

"…professional help?"

"Oh ha ha, Lightwood. Very funny." Magnus rolled his eyes, walking over, "We need a pet."

"You're kidding." Alec looked up from his food, "Magnus, that's a huge responsibility. And I have to work and you're never home. I don't even know what you're doing half the time."

"Odd jobs." Magnus replied mysteriously, "But I'm not saying an animal that needs lots of attention. Something independent but cute. Something furry. But I want something small."

"A goldfish might work." Alec muttered, and then yelped when Magnus smacked him, "Ouch! Ok! Pets! I'm thinking!"

"…hamster?"

"Nah, too messy."

"Rabbit?"

Alec thought about it for a second, "Doesn't seem right…how about a rat?" Seeing Magnus's expression he elaborated, "I like rats! And besides, they're small and nice and sleep at night. I already know what I would call him."

"Oh really? And what is this rat's name?"

"Simon."

"No way." Magnus snorted, "I'm not having a rat named Simon in the flat."

They thought for a bit more and then Magnus shrugged, "Let's just head down to the pet store near where you work, maybe we can browse and find something?"

"Sounds good to me. Let me get some clothes on." Alec dumped his dishes in the sink and got ready. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Then, as he was about to leave his room, he grabbed the leather jacket as well, slinging it over his shoulders, "Ready."

Magnus looked up and grinned when he noticed the jacket, "Let's go!"

They walked into the pet store, the small bell tinkling as they closed the door. Already the two of them felt slightly overwhelmed by the flood of noises and smells. Alec wandered off to go look at rats while Magnus went to talk to the woman at the counter. They looked at a variety of animals; mice, rats, hamsters, guinea pigs, chinchillas, small cats, small dogs, and a mean looking ferret. But nothing seemed quite right.

"I don't know…" Magnus sighed, folding his arms as the exotic bird he was looking at gave an indignant squawk.

"Oh I think so. The resemblance between that bird and you is striking." Alec muttered, and then laughed at Magnus's look. "Well we can always try again."

"Sounds good." Magnus glanced at the bird as they left, giving it an evil eye, and then gasping in outrage as it glared right back at him.

They walked back towards a busier street to catch a cab, talking about the animals.

"I still think a rat would be cool." Alec said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"No, those creepy beady eyes would freak me out." Magnus shuddered.

They were passing a string of alleys, all half a block apart, when a small, high pitched noise emitted from one of them.

"Hold on." Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's upper arm, ignoring the startled look his friend gave him, "Did you hear that…?"

"Hear what?" Alec asked, and then froze as the small sound came again, "Magnus wait, we don't know what it is—!" But Magnus had already taken off, running down the sketchy alley way towards the noise. "Dammit!" Alec ran after him.

Looking around, Magnus's pupils dilated in the darkness, searching for the source of the small, helpless noise. "C'mon, say something…let me find you…"

Almost like whatever it was had understood him, the box by his feet made that small sound again, followed by scratching.

Praying to whatever holy beings above him that this thing wasn't a rat, Magnus leaned down and, with a disgusted look on his face, opened the box by his feet. It was hard, seeing as it had been taped shut with the obvious interest to keep it from being opened. But finally, after some swearing, he managed to open it just as Alec arrived behind him, "Oh no, Alec look…"

A tiny, dirty, half starved kitten was curled up in the corner of the box. It was a gray color and about the size of a blackberry phone. It looked up with half closed yellow eyes and made a pitiful mewling sound.

Magnus, his hands shaking a bit, reached down and picked him up, "Oh god…you poor thing, what happened to you?"

"Is he a stray?" Alec asked quietly, kneeling down next to Magnus and looking at the pathetic excuse of a cat.

"The box was taped shut." Magnus's voice shook with barely concealed rage. "He was abandoned. Left to die."

Alec rested a hand on Magnus's shoulder, his eyes still on the small cat, "Is he ok?"

This distracted Magnus from the wall of fury that was threatening to pull him under. He looked down and did a quick once over the small kitten, running his fingers over the frail body, "He's so thin…but I think he'll be alright. Alec, we've got to keep him. Please, at least until he gets better." Magnus looked up, his eyes wide and pleading, "Please!"

"Of course." Alec murmured softly, his eyes still on the small body, "But first let's get him to the vet. He's not moving very much."

Magnus quickly looked down at the small cat, who had basically just flopped down in the palm of his hand. He seemed okay, just sleepy. "Shouldn't we take him home first? Get him fed and cleaned and warm? Then take him?"

"…I don't know." Alec looked around, "I've never owned a cat."

"Let's take him home." Magnus stood, cradling the tiny body against his own protectively, and began walking out of the alley.

Alec followed, a small smile on his lips as he watch Magnus whisper comforting things to the small animal. Maybe this would help distract him, and maybe it would help distract Alec. Having another life to look after tended to change people.


	5. Responsibility

**Chapter Five—Responsibility **

After the small kitten had been fed, Magnus took him into his room to wash him. This was the tricky part. He and Alec stood there, wearing nothing but shorts, debating for a good ten minutes how they should do this. At first they had thought bathtub, but one look at the massive tub and the tiny kitten, now curled up in Alec's big hands, they immediately decided against it. Then Alec had mentioned using a washcloth to just wipe him down, but they didn't know if the kitten would hold still or scratch Alec, maybe giving him a disease. Finally, Magnus came up with an idea. They filled the sink bottom with warm water and then carefully placed the kitten inside.

Once the cat had eaten beforehand he'd begun to show some life, so as soon as his little paws touched the water he'd mewled and tried to scramble out, his tiny claws scratching at the smooth sides. Unable to get free he tumbled back into the warm water and then meowed loudly and pathetically.

Magnus and Alec laughed, both of their faces lighting up tenderly as they bathed the small cat. But to their astonishment, as Alec held him and Magnus wiped him down, the cat's fur color wasn't gray. It was a beautiful, flawless white.

"We need to name him." Alec chucked as the tiny cat batted at one of his fingers as he held him still while Magnus dried him with a towel.

"But…" Magnus looked up, a huge smile breaking over his face, "we're keeping him?!"

"Could you get rid of him after that sickening display of cuteness?"

Magnus giggled and picked up the tiny cat, hugging him and smiling so large that it hurt, "Welcome to the family! We're a screwed up lot, but if you'll take us we'll look after you!"

The cat blinked up at Magnus and then looked at Alec, squirming around a bit, and then mewling loudly and nibbling on one of Magnus's fingers.

"Oh hell, quick, Alec, take the cat. I think I overdosed on cuteness and now I'm going to faint." Magnus quickly handed the kitten to his friend and then sat down, squealing excitedly, "Alec! We have a cat!"

"I've noticed." Alec grunted, trying to hold onto said cat. He finally placed him on the floor and then snorted as the tiny creature tried to run, only to slip on the tiles and tumble to the ground in a tangle of legs and fluff. "Any name ideas?"

"Yes!" Magnus smiled at the tiny ball of fluff, "Chairman Meow."

"That's the weirdest name I've ever heard."

"It's not weirder than a rat named Simon!"

Alec laughed, "Alright, Chairman Meow it is. We're going to have to get him a collar and register him."

"Let's do it! Right now!"

"…or tomorrow." Alec added, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus deflated, "Or tomorrow." He sulked around for a bit, until Alec rolled his eyes and picked up the cat.

"Why don't you go get him some stuff? He needs bowls, towels, food—because I don't think white rice is good for cats—toys, all that crap?"

An elated smile stretched back over Magnus's face, "I'll go right now!" He leapt off where he was sitting and ran into his room, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his skinny jeans, "Be back in a bit, my lovelies!"

"He means you." Alec muttered to Chairman Meow, who looked up at him with innocent yellow eyes.

"And you, Alec dearest!" Magnus shouted, and then closed the door behind him on his way out.

Alec rolled his eyes and carried the cat into the living room, setting him down and letting him explore, "I hope you know you probably got adopted by the weirdest couple of people in Brooklyn. And that's saying something."

The problem, as most addicts will tell you, is that once you start taking a little more than usual, you can't stop. So now, as Magnus walked home, his arms full of new things he'd purchased for Chairman Meow, he realized he had been subconsciously checking people out as he went. The first sign that he was starting to withdrawal. It hadn't even been a full day and he already wanted more action. What the hell was wrong with him? He could usually last three to four days max without wanting anybody, but now he found himself scoping the streets, his mind on blue eyes and black hair. At this beginning stage, he could probably last another night and day before actually starting to want it. Two to three days before he needed it. Magnus frowned and thought to himself as he walked, the point of all this was to stop. So maybe he'd fight it and not say anything until tomorrow night…or even the next morning. But saying you'll do something is a whole other thing than actually going through with it.

Magnus arrived back home and started unpacking, his mind only slightly there as Alec made startled comments about the amount of things he'd bought. Magnus shook himself and tried to come back to reality. Alec was still probably sore anyway. The least he could do was to give the poor man a night to recover.

"…Magnus?" Alec was saying, and then snapped his fingers under his nose, "Hey!"

"What?"

"Why did you buy this?" Alec held up a stuffed animal flamingo, wearing in a racy dress.

"…I didn't even notice I'd gotten that." Magnus stared at it, and then grinned, "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Well our cat is still innocent, and I'm not exposing him to your lewd sense of humor." Alec stuck the flamingo back into the bag. He began unpacking everything else, setting it up and putting stuff away. He made a pleased noise when he noticed Magnus had gotten a scratching post, "Good, I don't want him to…Magnus?" He looked over and recognized the distant look Magnus had. The next step was usually to go off to some club and… "Hey, Magnus." Alec reached out, less nervous than before, and touched him on the shoulder.

Magnus blinked, coming out of it, "What? Did I buy something else that might damage our baby's mind?"

"…if you need something, you just have to ask, alright?" Alec said, his voice soft and understanding.

"But I shouldn't need it. It hasn't even been a day!" Magnus protested, ignoring his body's wants, "I can probably last until tomorrow night…maybe…"

Alec rolled his eyes and set down the bag on the counter, "Magnus…"

"Besides, you're still sore."

A blush crept up onto Alec's cheeks, but he didn't move away, "There are other ways than that. C'mon. Help me unpack and then I'll take care of you."

A small thrill traveled down Magnus's spine but he didn't say anything, just nodded silently and tried to ignore the building heat that traveled between the two of them. They finally unpacked everything and then Alec took his hand, leading him into his room and then the bathroom, closing the door. "Alec…"

"Shh, it's fine." Alec breathed, his heartbeat increasing as he moved closer to Magnus, wondering, not for the first time, if he was taking advantage of him. He closed the distance between them and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his guilty pleasure. He felt Magnus move closer to him, pressing against him and holding his waist.

Magnus shivered as he felt Alec's hands slid down his back and then around his waist to the front of his pants. He mentally kicked himself for wearing skinny jeans, but Alec didn't have too much trouble undoing them and pushing them down around his ankles. He made a soft sound of longing as he felt Alec brush against his arousal, and then moaned when his roommate kissed him a little roughly, increasing his need with such a simple thing.

Alec broke away from his secret crush and gave him a small smile before kneeling down in front of Magnus. He heard his roommate's quick intake of breath right before he took him in his mouth. Alec's hands held Magnus's hips to the counter as he moved his mouth up and down the length, licking and sucking on it. He felt Magnus tug on his hair and heard his string of curse words, and in response Alec hummed, sending vibrations along the shaft.

"Shhhit! Ngghh, Alec…don't stop…ah yes!" Magnus tossed his head back, his hips jerking against Alec's strong hands as he felt Alec slowly drag his teeth up his arousal before taking him all the way again, making him cry out, "Alec! I-I can't! Oh yes yes yesssss…!"

Feeling Magnus pulse in his mouth, Alec twirled his tongue around the erection and then drew it out slowly, lapping at the head and then taking him back in his mouth suddenly, causing Magnus to come. He drew back a bit as Magnus's hot seed spilled into his mouth, and, after a brief decision, swallowed. Alec stood up slowly, his heart still racing, and then felt it almost stop at the sight of his roommate.

Magnus had that 'just fucked' look about him with his glazed over eyes, parted lips, and slightly messed up hair. He looked so delicious, so kissable, so perfect that it was all Alec could do not to reach out and hold him against him, kissing every inch of that perfect body.

"Shit Alec…" He took a second to gather his thoughts, "do you need…?" He gestured and Alec blushed.

"No I'm fine. Why don't you go play with Chairman? I'll just…eh…take a cold shower." Alec smiled, wishing for a kiss so much that his chest ached.

"That poor cat, we've already neglected him." Magnus chuckled, pulling up his pants. He buttoned them a little sloppily, still riding on his high, and then walked out with a slight sway to his body.

Alec watched him go, still tasting him on his lips. He sighed and slowly pulled his clothes off, getting ready for his shower, and replaying that scene over and over again in his mind.


	6. Guilty Pleasure

**Chapter Six—Guilty Pleasure **

"You sure you'll be alright?" Alec asked for the millionth time, hovering by the door with his suitcase.

"Alexander Lightwood, I'm not five years old! I can fend for myself for two days!" Magnus cried, looking amused and exasperated all at once, "Chairman and I will keep the bachelor pad nice and warm for you when you come back. Have a nice trip!"

"Anxious to kick me out?" Alec joked, and then smiled down at the small cat nosing around his suitcase, his new collar gleaming, "Take care of him, Chairman Meow, that fool would starve in a kitchen."

"Hey!"

Chairman Meow looked up at Alec and blinked slowly, and then rubbed around Alec's slacks, decorating them with white cat hairs, and then ran off.

"But really, have a nice trip." Magnus smiled, walking a little closer.

"Thanks, I'll call you tonight to make sure you're still alive." Alec grinned, his face warming a bit at their close proximity.

"Bye, Alec." Magnus, driven on some sort of impulse, leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "Bring me back something shiny!"

Alec, who looked a little shell shocked in an adorably cute way, nodded and then blushed, "See you day after tomorrow!" He picked up his bag and left, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

Magnus shut the door behind him and leaned against it, a soft sigh escaping his lips, "Just you and me, Chairman."

Chairman Meow purred, curled up on his new cat bed in front of one of the warm air vents.

The day passed by slowly, both of them just lounging around and watching movies. Magnus felt nice and relaxed, his and Alec's 'deal' had been working out, and it had been two weeks since his last one night stand. They'd done it eight times, not counting the blow job, and were slowly working their way down. Magnus felt incredibly proud of himself, and he knew Alec was proud of him too, which somehow made him feel even happier.

That night, as Magnus was getting ready for bed, the phone rang. He smiled and padded over in his slippers, wearing his favorite silky black pajama bottoms. "Hello?"

"Magnus? Still alive over there?"

"Alec." Magnus purred, his entire body warming all over to the sound of his voice, "Yep, just barely hanging on."

"It's a wonder you survived during college."

Magnus laughed and sat on the couch, smiling tenderly as Chairman climbed sleepily into his lap, "Our little boy is being so cute."

"Really? What's he doing?"

"Sleeping on my lap." Magnus cooed, watching the fuzzy body slowly expand and retract as he breathed.

"Aw, say hi to him for me when he wakes up."

"I will. How's Washington DC?"

"Eh, it's alright. You can't walk anywhere and there are no cabs."

Magnus grinned at the irritated tone in Alec's voice, "How's the hotel?"

"Really nice actually. The bed's huge."

"Lucky." Magnus chuckled, running a finger over Chairman Meow's sleeping body, "Your done tomorrow morning right? Why can't you come back earlier?"

"Because people suck, that's why."

"So do you." Magnus teased, and then laughed at the silence over the phone, "So when are you getting back again?"

"Around eleven. Don't wait up for me, alright? Get some sleep."

"Meh, I might go out for a drink." Magnus mused, and then realized what that sounded like, "But don't worry. I'm fine. It'll be like a test."

"…don't do anything you'll regret."

Magnus blinked, a little taken back. It was a strange thing to say, and it didn't sound at all like Alec. "I won't."

"You ate dinner, right?"

That sounded like Alec. "Yes mother, I did. And I washed my hands before and after." Magnus giggled, and was rewarded by a snort of laughter over the phone.

"I found something fantastic for you, by the way. I know you'll love it."

"Oooohh a present!" Magnus gushed, suddenly eager, "Tell me!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Aleeeeec!"

"No. And saying my name like that won't make me change my mind."

"Damn. What is it?"

"Nice try Magnus."

They laughed and Magnus leaned back on the couch, sighing, "This place is so empty without you."

"…I miss you too."

Magnus smiled sadly, "Get some sleep, you have people to deal with tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"Goodnight Alec."

"Night Magnus."

Magnus hung up the phone and carefully picked up Chairman, placing him in his warm cat bed. He stood and yawned, walking towards his bedroom, and the paused. He stood there in his pajama bottoms and then slowly turned around and walking into Alec's bedroom instead. He crawled into the bed and got under the covers, curling up and hugging the sheets to his chest, smiling at the fresh smell of Alec. He drifted asleep feeling warm and safe, surrounded by his roommate's scent.

It was eight o'clock at night on the day Alec was due home. Magnus had on his black skinny jeans and one of Alec's shirts that bared his midriff. He admired his butt in the mirror, confident that he looked amazing. But it was a little cool out…the only other black jacket he had was the leather one Alec borrowed. Magnus walked out into the living room and then into Alec's room, spotting his jacket on the wardrobe door, all hung up and neat. He smiled and took it down, pulling it over his shoulders and inhaling their intermingled scent on the leather and silk.

He'd decided to go to one of his old favorite clubs, Twisted Mayhem, and got in with a smile and a twenty dollar bill in his handshake with the bouncer. The place was really alive tonight, and it made Magnus smile with the flurry of activity. It wasn't nearly as crowded as Scene Eleven, and you could dance apart from people if you wanted to.

Magnus made his way over to the bar and ordered a beer, tapping his foot to the music and enjoying the flashing lights and shiny dance floor. He paid for his drink and perched himself on the edge of one of the bar stools, sipping his drink and relaxing. He noticed a black haired person dancing a few feet away, and felt his stomach flip flop, "Alec…?"

But when the person turned around it was defiantly not Alec. They had the same basic coloring; black hair and blue eyes, but this person didn't have Alec's muscle or pale skin.

Sighing regretfully, Magnus twisted around and placed his empty beer on the bar. He then felt something poke his side from inside the leather jacket's pocket. Curious, he unzipped it and pulled out a bent business card. Flipping it over and squinting at it in the flickering light, Magnus read;

Sebastian Velaric, bartender at Scene Eleven.

Below it was a phone number written in black ink and the words 'call me' right underneath it.

An image shot through Magnus's mind of Alec sitting at the bar in Scene Eleven, drinking those shots, and that bartender watching him a little too closely. He wasn't sure what he felt, but it twisting in his stomach like broken bits of glass, and suddenly he had to dance.

Magnus stood up and marched onto the dance floor, people automatically getting the hell out of his way when the saw him coming. He walked up to the person he'd mistaken as Alec and slid up right next to him, a devilish grin on his face, "Wanna dance?"

The person looked him up and down and smiled in response, "Hell yeah."

Two people crashed through a hotel door, arms around each other, lips connected as they stumbled and tripped onto the bed.

"My name's Will." The black haired man panted, climbing over on top of Magnus and kissing him.

"I'm Magnus." Magnus growled, flipping him over and attacking Will's shirt. He tore it off, ignoring the startled look he got, and kissed him again, using more force than usual.

Will moaned and reached up, gripping the back of Magnus's shirt.

Suddenly, as if that had triggered something, Alec's voice flashed across Magnus's mind; don't do something you'll regret. Magnus froze, ignoring the person underneath him sliding his hands up his shirt. Everything about this felt wrong, the touches, the kisses, the person. It made Magnus want to vomit. He yanked away from Will and stared at him, not sure what the hell he was doing.

"Magnus?"

"I can't do this. Sorry." Magnus stood and pulled his shirt down, feeling nauseous.

"Did I do something?" Will looked up at him, blue eyes confused.

The wrong color blue… "No, my fault really. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'll pay for the room."

"Don't worry about it." Will waved him off, flopping back down on the sheets.

Magnus didn't even feel bad at all, leaving him hanging like that. He just straightened himself up and left quickly, glancing at his watch. It was past midnight. Shit. Alec. Magnus found himself sprinting down the stairs, the elevator being too slow, and burst out of the lobby and onto the street. He needed to get home! Magnus ran over to the curb and looked frantically for a cab. Oh of all the times for there not to be one…

He had to stop, take a breath, calm down. Hs heart was racing and his stomach was rolling. He felt like he was about to hurl. Magnus rubbed his body, trying to get rid of that stranger's touch. He felt disgusting, used, like a piece of trash. Alec…

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE CABS?!" Magnus shouted, feeling something inside of him snap. He ran down the street, finally finding a couple getting out of one. He ducked around them and leaped into the back seat, barking out the address and adding "As fast as you can!"

He arrived in twenty minutes. After paying the driver a roll of small bills, Magnus ran into his building, taking the stairs two at a time until he arrived at his floor. He sprinted to their door, feeling his eyes burn and guilt sweep over him. Alec.

Magnus ripped the door open and was confronted by what he'd never expected.

Alec was waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall, not looking angry, or judgmental. Just waiting.

"A-Alec…" Magnus stumbled inside, the door closing behind him. He felt hot water slide down his cheeks, and it took him a moment to realize he was crying, "You're back."

"So are you." Alec replied, standing up and looking him over.

"You waited."

Alec looked at him strangely, "Of course."

That was all Magnus could take. He practically flung himself at Alec, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him forcefully, not caring about anything except the two of them. He felt Alec hug him close, kissing him with equal passion, and it made him crumble, "Alec…Alec I need…I just…Alec I…Alec."

Alec kissed him again, leaning down and picking Magnus up, carrying him into his bedroom, and then shutting the door.


	7. Rainbow Snow

**Chapter Seven—Rainbow Snow**

Magnus slept late into the morning, his body recovering from whatever mental ordeal he'd just been through. Alec slept beside him, not having to go to work today due to his company thinking he was tired from the trip. They slept tangled in each other, Magnus using Alec's chest as a pillow, both of them covered in dry sweat and, in Magnus's case, tears.

It was almost ten in the morning when Magnus stirred, his body reluctant to move at all. He felt sore all over, and he looked down sleepily to find Alec still snoozing on, oblivious to everything. Magnus yawned and rolled off of him, resting in the pillows. His mind sluggishly replaying everything that had happened last night; the club, the stranger named Will, the sickening realization to what he was doing, running home, and then Alec. Everything afterwards was all Alec; Alec holding him, kissing him, carrying him into the bedroom, and then Alec making everything better. Alec's touch washing away the stranger's, his lips kissing away the foreign flavor, and finally him taking Magnus, making him forget everything except one person.

Magnus turned his head to look at him, feeling his chest ache. It felt wrong now, to be using Alec like this. Alec deserved someone better, someone who wasn't broken and screwed up. Literally. Magnus sighed and reached out; brushing his fingers gently over Alec's sleeping face, tracing his nose and lips. He was so beautiful when he slept.

As if sensing something, Alec stirred and mumbled in his sleep, sighing as he slowly began to wake. First his nose scrunched up, and then his eyebrows, and finally his sleepy blue eyes opened, their perfect color striking Magnus like a mental blow.

"Morning." Magnus murmured, wondering what Alec was going to say about last night.

"Mornin'…" Alec mumbled, and then rolled over, burying his head in Magnus's pillow. He sighed happily and started to go back to sleep.

Magnus smiled and rolled onto his side, his nose being tickled by Alec's black hair, "Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up. It's past ten."

"…sleep…"

"Fine, five more minutes." Magnus allowed, and then felt his chest constrict when Alec smiled groggily at him before closing his eyes and sinking back to sleep. He let him sleep for half an hour longer, amusing himself by playing with his hair, and then slowly ran his palm up Alec's bare back, rubbing his shoulders, "Time to get up, we can't leave Chairman all alone."

"M'kay." Alec sighed, rolling onto his side, seemingly unsurprised by how close Magnus was. He yawned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Alexander!"

"What?" Alec looked down at Magnus, his face confused, "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you…"

They both looked down at four long scratches on either side of Alec's body, right over his ribs. They were defiantly deeper than normal scratches, and two or three of them had even bled a bit. But now they were pink and healing, looking like a rather large cat had gotten to Alec.

"Doesn't hurt." Alec said, and then spotted Magnus's horrified look. "Magnus, look at me."

Exotic eyes flickered up, filled with guilt.

"Did you ever once hear me complain?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus blinked, and then sat up, tracing his finger tips lightly down one of the scratches, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Alec said shortly.

"Alec…listen I think we have to talk." Magnus replied quietly, his chest aching again. He noticed Alec's expression and smiled thinly, "It's not about the scratches."

"Ok, let me get some clothes on." Alec got out of bed, yawning loudly as he went in search of something to wear. "You too, Magnus. Clothing isn't optional."

Magnus felt a real smile tug at his lips and he climbed out of bed, enjoying the soreness that ran up his lower back. He found a shirt, probably Alec's, and then somehow also found his pants from the night before. The top button had been ripped off, most likely in the haste to remove them, but Magnus pulled them on and grinned to himself. Maybe he could start a new fashion. He walked out into the living room and lowered himself onto the couch, getting comfortable as he waited for Alec. He didn't have to wait long, and soon Alec was sitting next to him.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Magnus stared at his hands, "I don't think this is working out."

Shock flashed across Alec's face, followed by confusion, "What are you talking about? Magnus, you can't give up now! You're doing so well!"

"That's not it."

"Then what…did I hurt you last night?" Alec asked, his voice dropping.

"No, no nothing like that." Magnus looked up, feeling horrible, "Alec, I feel like shit. I keep using you for my own selfish reasons, not caring about how you feel about it. I know you wanted to help me, but isn't this a bit much? I feel like…I'm taking advantage of you."

Alec stared. That was all he could do. That was the precise argument he'd been having with himself, wondering if he'd been using Magnus's problem for his own desire, his own addiction, "Magnus…"

"You don't have to do it anymore." Magnus sat up, his eyes sad, "I'm sorry I did that to you. It's not fair to you at all. I'm a horrible friend."

"Magnus! Shut up and let me speak!" Alec cried, looking frustrated, "I did this, all of this because…" He felt Magnus's eyes on him and suddenly he was ashamed. He felt dirty and hurt and evil. "I'm a disgusting person."

"What?" Magnus looked shocked, "Alec don't say that—"

"I am!" Alec snapped, startling Magnus into silence, "You didn't force me to do anything. I did this because I wanted to. I did this. I used you, Magnus! Not the other way around! Don't feel bad about this! Don't you dare! I couldn't handle it if you did…" Alec felt horrible as pieces of his lie slid into the viewing light, "I have an addiction too, you know."

That snapped Magnus out of his stupor, "What? Alec why didn't you say anyt—?"

"Because it's you!" Alec cried, "You're my addiction! You have been since middle school! And now, when you needed help, I…I…" His voice choked and he realized what a horrible thing he'd done, "I twisted it to my own benefit. I'm a monster…"

"…I don't understand." Magnus said slowly, "How did you use me? I was the one who used you, well, except for last night."

Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes tortured, "I wanted you to. I wanted you to use me, so I asked you to in the disguise of help."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Magnus summed up, his voice annoyingly free of any anger or blame in Alec's ears, "You wanted me to use you, so you could use me? Alec, that's ridiculous." He didn't quite know what he was feeling now, but it defiantly didn't deserve for Alec to look like he did now, "You helped me. You were there for me whenever I needed you. You never once complained, and now you're telling me you liked it? Is that supposed to be bad?"

Alec stared at him, "But…"

"But nothing, Alec." Magnus snorted, "I just have one question; what did you mean by I'm your addiction?"

"Exactly what I said. I can't breathe without you, when we're together you do things to me that should be illegal, and I crave you like a drug."

"So we used each other for our own addictions." Magnus smiled, feeling like he'd just emerged from a complicated labyrinth, only to realize that it was nothing more than a simple loop, "Do you know why I couldn't do this anymore?"

"No?"

"Because I was becoming addicted to you. When I went to the hotel with what's-his-name, it was because I found this in your pocket." Magnus got up and disappeared into his room, returning with a crumpled business card.

Alec took it and stared at for a second, before realization dawned on him, "This is the card that—"

"That the bartender gave you, yeah. I saw that and felt so…angry. I felt furious and betrayed, and you hadn't done anything! So I wanted to get back at you. I went with whoever he was back to a hotel but…"

"But?"

"Remember what you said to me on the phone? Not to do something I'd regret?"

"Yeah?"

"I remembered that. And suddenly I felt disgusting. I didn't want him near me and I felt sick every time he touched me. So I left and got here as quickly as I could." Magnus explained, unraveling his actions with surprising ease, "And you were here."

Alec couldn't believe it. Was Magnus, after all these years, saying what he thought he was saying? It was like being told you couldn't have something all your life, and then suddenly it was right in front of you for the taking. And yet you hesitated reaching for it, thinking it was a trap, or a dream.

"Alec?" Magnus scooted closer, feeling nervous, "You did it. You cured me."

"What?" Alec looked up, blinking in surprise.

Magnus felt a slow smile spread over his face, "I'm cured. I don't want 'nights out' anymore. Not even a little. I don't want it."

"Magnus that's—" Alec started, and then was cut off by Magnus's lips pressing against his. The drug rushed though his veins and he reached up automatically, holding him against his body almost desperately. He made a small, needy noise in the back of his throat, tightening his grip on the back of Magnus's shirt. He gasped lightly as he drew away, looking up almost shyly.

"You're my addiction too, Alec." Magnus whispered, his eyes bright, "And it's one that you can't cure."

"Good." Alec murmured back, "Because my addiction for you hasn't faded since middle school."

"You were so cute back then."

"Shut up." Alec growled, pulling him down and kissing him again. He drew back suddenly and smiled, "I forgot, I have your present waiting for you!"

Magnus smiled and moved off of him, grinning eagerly as Alec vanished into his room and then came back out, holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Alec ordered, and then placed the coffee mug sized thing in his hands.

Magnus opened his eyes and blinked, confronted with a snow globe. It was a scene of Washington DC, with one of the memorials towards the back. The front was grass and small buildings, nothing too fancy. He looked up at Alec, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Shake it."

He shook it, and then gasped and his eyes flew open. Instead of white 'snowflakes' fluttering around, the snow was different colors of the rainbow. Blues and purples danced together as the green lawn sprang to life, revealing all the color underneath. Yellow, red, and orange spun around like a small fire, intermingling with the blue and purple, and finally green dotting the cloud of color.

"Oh my god…this is amazing!"

"They were having a Pride week down there or something. I had to get this for you." Alec smiled, watching the rainbow snow fly around and then settle back around the now fabulous city of Washington DC.

"Thank you, Alec." Magnus leaned over and kissed him, his body turning towards his lover automatically as their lips met.

Alec made a soft noise and moved closer, getting lost in the kiss. It was starting to gather some heat when a puzzled 'meow?' came from below them.

Magnus broke away and looked down; laughing at their tiny cat, "See? Didn't I tell you we're a screwed up family?"


	8. Epilogue Rehabilitation

**Chapter Eight—Epilogue; Rehabilitation **

Was there such a thing as a healthy addiction? Magnus wasn't sure, but if there was, he had probably found it.

It had been two months now, since his last 'night out', and everything was going perfectly. He no longer felt any urge to go out and go man hunting, he'd turned down every offer from other men (and some women), and now he actually felt at peace with everything. He and his boyfriend of one and a half months were planning a trip to Europe during the summer, and since Alec had gotten a promotion, they'd decided to splurge. Their vacation started in a few days, and Magnus was so excited that he could hardly keep still. In fact, he'd been so antsy that finally Alec had kicked him out, telling him to take a walk and cool off. Now he was heading back home, looking forward to seeing his boyfriend.

Alec had just finished packing the rest of Magnus's crap when the owner of said crap walk in, looking just as keyed up as he had when he left, "Magnus, did you even go anywhere?"

"I walked!" Magnus protested, kicking off his shoes and socks, walking over to watch his lover, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah. Why do you have so much stuff?" Alec asked, standing up and brushing his hair from his eyes, "I only have one suitcase and you have, what, five?"

"Three!" Magnus corrected, looking indignant, "And one carry on."

Alec sighed and didn't say anything, just giving him lover a weary look of amusement. "So did you ask your friend if she could watch Chairman?"

"I did, and it's all set up." Magnus followed Alec into the living room, picking up the small cat as he went, "Oh I'm going to miss you, baby! Your daddies are going away soon! We'll call you every day!"

"Oh yeah, he'll hate it. He'll have the whole house to himself with your 'hot blond friend' from college. Sounds terrible." Alec rolled his eyes, smiling at his cat.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Magnus asked, his face suddenly very serious.

"What? What is it?"

"Chairman bats for our team."

Alec stared at him for a second and then quickly snatched the cat from his boyfriend, "He does not! Don't listen to him, Chairman Meow, he's crazy. It's all that glitter." Alec gave Magnus a mistrusting look and carried the cat far away from him.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! And my glitter is awesome!" Magnus followed them, "Chairman Meow, we love you for who you are! Not who you sleep with!"

"Yeah that means a lot, coming from you." Alec muttered.

"Alexander! Our baby is having an identity crisis! Why won't you be supportive!?"

"Because he's not gay!"

Magnus held his hand over his face and staggered backwards, "Oh my god! My boyfriend's a homophobe!"

Alec stared at Magnus and then looked down at Chairman Meow, nestled in his arms, "Promise me you won't grow up to be like that?"

Chairman Meow looked up at Alec and purred, rubbing his head against Alec's chest.

"Yeah I'll miss you too." Alec smiled and put him down on the sofa, looking over to Magnus who was in the middle of some sort of dramatic speech. "Are you quite finished?"

"No, but I can stop for now. You still have to sit next to me on the plane ride." Magnus grinned evilly, "Then I can continue my rant."

"Oh wonderful." Alec grumbled, walking over and looking at his watch, "It's still early, want to go out for dinner?"

"We could." Magnus purred, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "But Alec, darling, I'm having a problem."

"…identity crisis?" Alec asked sarcastically, walking into his bedroom, wondering if he'd forgotten anything.

"Not quite." Magnus followed, shutting the door behind them, "Remember our deal?"

Alec thought for a second and then arched his eyebrows, "You're pulling that card?"

"You did say whenever." Magnus reminded him, walking closer, his eyes dark, "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Alec murmured, not moving away as Magnus stopped right up in front of him, "Are you saying you're having withdrawals?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Alec shook his head, his eyes devious, "Sorry Magnus, but I'm supposed to be helping you, remember? Cutting down on your drug intake?"

"Our drug intake, you mean." Magnus growled, "Well too bad. I need it." He grabbed Alec and pulled him in, crushing their mouths together hungrily. He smirked when his boyfriend didn't even try to fight, just wrapped his arms around him and held him closer, kissing him wantonly.

No matter how many times they did this, Alec could never get used to being kissed by Magnus. It was like someone had set off tiny explosions in his stomach, making him feel nervous and elated at the same time. A tiny sigh escaped his lips as he felt Magnus's hands grab his waist, pressing themselves against each other. He could just get lost in Magnus's kisses. Some part of his still functioning mind managed to steer them over to the bed, pushing his lover down on it and then climbing after him.

Magnus smiled and reached up for Alec, his hair a tousled mess already. He pulled his lover down and kissed him again, making a soft sound of pleasure as he gripped the back of Alec's shirt. He pulled away and kissed his neck, rolling them over easily and positioning himself between his boyfriend's legs. Smiling down at him, Magnus slid his hands under Alec's shirt and pulled it off, running his hands up and down Alec's body. "I'm going to do this to you every night in Europe." He whispered, smirking down at his love.

A small moan slipped past Alec's lips and he arched into Magnus's touch, shivering as his chest was kissed and the bitten. "Every night?"

"And some mornings too, I think." Magnus growled, crouching over Alec, his eyes dark. He sat up and yanked his shirt off before leaning back over his boyfriend, "Spain, Italy, Germany, Britain, and all the rest of them. I'll take you every night and show those people how to really use a bed." He watched Alec's eyes darken into navy, a hungry look burning in the blue depths.

"We might have some competition in France." Alec teased, reached down and snapping open Magnus's pants, pushing them down. "I heard they are known for 'bed usage'."

"Not like we are." Magnus smirked as Alec slid his pants down and he kicked them off. "We'll make them so jealous they might come to us for lessons."

"Oh god I hope not." Alec rolled them over, pressing his body against Magnus's almost nude one, "I'm not sharing you. And I pity the bastard who thinks they can take you away from me."

Magnus groaned and tugged Alec down, kissing him passionately while reaching up and tangling his fingers in his short, silky black hair, "I won't let you out of my sight." He promised in between kissing and removing Alec's pants and underwear. He lifted his hips off the bed to help Alec take off his own briefs, and then they were tangled in each other, wanting to feel every inch of the other's body.

"I won't even let go of your hand." Alec murmured back, pressing his hips against Magnus's, grinding their arousal's together. He was answered by a broken moan, and then gasped in surprise when Magnus flipped them over again, staring down at him with a hunger that made Alec's heart leap.

"Alec…" Magnus breathed, staring down at his flushed face and dark blue eyes. His entire body was singing when he touched him, and it felt like his chest was expanding so much it hurt. "Alec, you…" His words stopped short, unsure of what it was he wanted to say, instead he kissed him, holding their nude bodies together.

This kiss was a little different from the others. There was passion and lust, obviously, but an under layered sweet emotion that made Alec moan almost desperately and cling to Magnus's shoulders. It filled them both up like no drug ever could, and when they broke away for air they were both speechless.

Unable to form words, Alec just sat up, curving his body out from under Magnus's, and kissed him again. There was something almost innocent about how he pressed his lips gently against Magnus's, and his boyfriend crawled into his lap and moved his lips in sync to Alec's, just feeling the adrenaline rush through his system.

Magnus pulled away softly, his lips lingering, and then looked down at Alec, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, "Alec…"

"Magnus." Alec whispered, his blue eyes burning. He then lay back on the bed, pulling Magnus down with him, and smiled up at him in a way that made the breath leave his lover's lungs. Alec's hands traveled over his boyfriend's body, touching and teasing him all too skillfully.

Shivering at his boyfriend's touch, Magnus shifted his weight and moved down on Alec's body, kissing his chest and running his tongue over one of his nipples. He heard his lover's suppressed gasp and he did it again, this time getting a quiet moan.

Alec was starting to ache as Magnus's tongue abused his chest, making him emit small sounds of pleasure. It felt so good, Magnus felt so unbelievably good that Alec arched into his touches, silently begging for more. He moaned loudly as he felt one of his lover's hands begin to tease his erection, running his fingers up and down the shaft and then sliding his thumb over the slit on his head. It was almost agonizing, the way his boyfriend taunted him with pleasure and then withheld it. "Magnus…please I…stop teasing me…"

Instead of answering, Magnus just tightened his grip on his lover's erection, stroking him until he turned his boyfriend into a withering mess on the bed.

"A-ah! Magnus! More…please more…mnngghh…!" Alec begged, and then groaned loudly as he felt Magnus's other hand slid down to his entrance, pressing two fingers against the first ring of muscle tauntingly, before pushing inside, "AH! Magnus, please!"

The desperate need on his lover's face made Magnus groan softly. He released him and slid his fingers out, searching the bedside table for lube. After slicking himself up, he pressed against his entrance, barely pushing inside, "What, darling? What do you want from me?"

"Maaagnusss!" Alec groaned, clawing at the sheets and tossing his head back, "Please! I need you so bad right now…!" He begged shamelessly, looking up at his lover pleadingly. He saw Magnus's expression turn almost animalistic before he snapped his hips inside, making Alec arch of the bed and scream. The familiar burning pleasure overtook him, and he rolled his hips upwards, shuddering as he felt Magnus kiss him as he drew out.

"Alec," Magnus moaned, thrusting back inside of his lover, "you…you're so amazing, you feel so good…" He groaned as he snapped his hips forward, striking his boyfriend in that place that sent him to heaven. Magnus leaned down and kissed him roughly, silencing his shout of pleasure.

Their kiss was desperate and needy as Magnus picked up the pace, making Alec whimper and moan into his mouth. He just deepened the kiss in response, their teeth nipping each other as they did so.

Alec lifted his hips upwards to meet his lover's thrust, surprising him and causing them both to cry out at the intense pleasure that shook their bodies. "Magnus…! More, please more!"

His lover's frantic demands were met, and Magnus picked up the pace, slamming into him and speeding them both to their climax, "Alec, Alec I love you." Magnus cried, his body shaking as he felt his release rising up.

Alec's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth, but then Magnus thrust deeply inside of him, and he arched off the bed and screamed Magnus's name as he came, his body shuddering as white hot pleasure flooded his body like liquid fire.

Magnus felt Alec's entrance seize down around him and he called out his lover's name as he came deep inside of him, his voice broken and full of raw ecstasy. He moaned low in his chest as he slowly withdrew, collapsing next to his boyfriend.

"Magnus…" Alec reached for him instantly, the two of them moving and curling around one another, flushed, bright eyed, and panting. He studied his boyfriend's face with a strange expression mixed in with his exhaustion, and then kissed him. He heard Magnus make a soft noise of longing as their lips connected, and Alec rolled on top of him, kissing him with a passionate hunger that had never dulled since middle school. He drew away, breathless, and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's, "I love you so much, Magnus."

A small, tender smile curled on Magnus's lips, and he ran his hands over his lover's back and shoulders, just wanting to capture this moment forever. He leaned up a little and kissed his boyfriend again, tasting himself on his lover's lips, and then flopped back on the covers, making a pleased sound as Alec lay down on top of him, using his chest as a pillow.

"I don't know if my body can handle that every night." Alec murmured teasingly, tracing a small pattern on his lover's chest.

"And some mornings." Magnus reminded him, rubbing his shoulders lazily.

"And some mornings." Alec agreed, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, his blue eyes light and teasing, "We might need to practice. The trip's only three days away after all."

"In that case, you go to sleep." Magnus purred, his eyes twinkling, "Because you'll love the way I'm going to wake you up in the morning."

A small blush spread over Alec's cheeks and he chuckled tiredly, resting his head back down on Magnus's chest, curling up closer to him, "Good night, Magnus."

"Good night, Alec. See you in the morning." Magnus whispered, and then they pair of them slipped into sleep.

The End.


End file.
